


Past Behind

by AutomaticBulldozer



Series: Soft Pink Love [2]
Category: Kirby (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Confrontations, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutomaticBulldozer/pseuds/AutomaticBulldozer
Summary: Mario and his new lover face difficulties in the present and from the past.
Relationships: Kirby (Kirby)/Mario (Nintendo), Luigi & Mario (Nintendo), Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Soft Pink Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175948





	1. Walk of Fame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario congratulates his brother on achieving a difficult goal, and is challenged by a fellow rival who attempts to make him jealous with his own new-found relationship.

Luigi returned in glory. He had just beaten 9.0 and everyone was cheering him.

Well, _almost_ everyone. Bayonetta was still mad that she hadn't been the first to win on 9.0. And now, not just one, but two, debatably _three_ characters had beaten her to the punch.

But Mario himself was there to praise his brother. He knew that Luigi would have been scared of the horrors on that difficulty. Which meant he had built up the courage to defeat them. That was something to applaud for.

Mario made sure to stay in the background however. He didn't want to ruin his little bro's big moment again. He did make sure that he was just about visible to him though, just to let him know that he was proud of him.

Like any big brother should be.

Once Luigi's walk of fame had dissipated, Mario began to walk home. He was planning on congratulating his brother face to face now that the crowd had settled down.

Along the way however, he was quickly stopped by the distinctive exclamation of, "Yo Mario!"

It was Sonic, standing next to Princess Peach with a haughty grin. Mario was friends with him now, but they still fought over things like girls.

"You were too slow," he commented with pride, making sure his rival knew well what was going on.

Peach kissed the hedgehog on the side of his head and mirrored his smirk at the man who had saved her many times.

The Nintendo mascot, not caring in the slightest, just clapped his hands.

"Congrats man. You got yourself a bitch. The first time you two have gotten on in years."  
"Huh? I thought it would make you jealous that I was going out with someone and you weren't."  
"Ah, except I am. If you've got Peach, then good for you, but I've just started a _real_ relationship."  
"You… I…" the princess stuttered, "wait… _what did you just ca_ \--?"  
"That's right," called out a squeaky voice as the distinctive squishing sound of soft feet came into hearing range. "Mario's got someone who really loves him now~"

They all turned to the source of the voice and saw Kirby waddling down the street towards them with an endearing smile on his face, his sights on the plumber.

"Kirby?" Peach gasped, "Mario, what did you do to him??"  
"Nothing he didn't ask for," responded Mario truthfully as Kirby hugged his leg tightly.  
"Mario saved me from 9.0, giving him my eternal love is the least I could do~" the Star Warrior added, his voice growing breathy and dreamy.

He looked up at his lover with the cutest gaze, his eyes twinkling with love. Mario looked back at him, returning an expression of the same passion.

"It seems we both got lucky in the end, huh?" he addressed Sonic. "See you next time."

And so, Mario left the two and continued on his way home, with Kirby still cuddling his leg.

"Yo Kirby, you know I'm gonna be going home? Don't you want to get back to the mansion?"  
"No thanks," Kirby answered. "I just want to be with you. I make you happy, right?"

Mario couldn't deny that Kirby did make him feel happier when he was near.

He didn't answer using words. He just stroked Kirby around the back of his head and planted a light, affectionate kiss on his forehead.

* * *

When Mario returned to his home, he found his younger brother waiting for him.

"Hey Luigi, good job beating 9.0!" he greeted him.  
"Heheh, thanks bro," replied the green plumber.  
"Hai, Luigi," called a cute, high-pitched voice belonging to a cuddly pink ball next to Mario.  
"Is that Kirby?" Luigi gasped.  
"Poyo~" that sound confirmed it.  
"Hey Kirby! We're all so glad you're OK. What brings you here?"  
"He just wanted to see us, that's all," Mario explained.  
"Is it alright if I stay with you guys tonight?" asked Kirby hopefully.  
"Well, Luigi?" the red plumber prompted his brother with a smile, giving him the final say.  
"Sure! I'll let the Smash Mansion know--"  
"No, it's OK. I've already told them I won't be sleeping there tonight," Kirby informed them with a big smile on his face. "Thanks for letting me stay!"


	2. Back to Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario takes the time to enjoy Kirby's company, but unbeknownst to the two of them, a visitor intrudes their private time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who haven't read Master Core 69.0, I would like to warn that anyone who sees MK as a hero isn't likely to approve of or like this particular chapter, because his "heroic" side isn't exactly going to show in this series.  
> With that said, I hope those who are still interested in reading this story enjoy it!

"Hey bro, I'm gonna go up to bed," yawned Luigi.  
"Okie-dokie Luigi, sweet dreams," replied the big bro.

Ka-click, bam, ka-click. The door shut.

The sound of Luigi's footsteps gradually quietened, until a few moments of silence passed. Then, Kirby leaned forward to Mario, giggling excitedly. The latter looked into his eyes and smiled back. Kirby grabbed onto him, and they engaged in a long, hungry kiss. They knew that they were together, and as much as they didn't want to just come out to everyone, they were in no way embarrassed or ashamed. This was their time, their sweet, sweet time together, alone, with only each other as company.

It was as intimate as intimate could be.

"Oh Mario, I can't wait," moaned Kirby, extremely excited, "I need you inside me."  
"I gotta take my clothes off first," was the response, as the plumber quickly shed his overalls.

By the time he was done, his lover's hole was already exposed.

"Hey Kirby, I wanna try something," he said before lowering his head to the level of the moist slit in front of him.

He stuck out his tongue and attempted cunnilingus.

"Oh, _poyo_ ~" moaned the little pink puffball in approval. This encouraged Mario to continue.

He had never done this before, and was slightly nervous. Still, the fact that Kirby was moaning and blushing did reassure him that he was doing OK.

A couple of soft hands pushed his head in.

"OH, _Mariooo_ ~ it feels so _goood_ ~ I'm gonna cum if you keep it up~"

This didn't stop the plumber from lapping him up, his thick moustache tickling the extra-sensitive clitoris.

True to his word, Kirby's throbbing orgasm exploded from his body with a low groan of satisfaction and a hard shaking and shivering.

"Oh Mario… _oh Mario… ohh…_ " Kirby struggled to say anything except his new partner's name.

There were no words for a few moments. The pink puffball, turning around so his ass was facing Mario, broke the silence by asking, "Doggystyle?"  
"Er… should I… ?"  
"I'm just asking if you're interested in trying the position. Being adventurous is good, isn't it?"  
"Well, as long as everyone agrees to it, then yeah."  
Shaking from side to side, Kirby asked, "So?"

He further invited Mario by spreading his pussy for ease of entrance. This must have seemed like a provocation, as his pussy lips were touched by what felt like the bare head of a penis. It was a brief moment before it began to slide in.

For the slightest time, it was slow, gentle, but it wouldn't stay that way for long. The pounding became rough, hard and fast, and brought great pleasure to both of them.

Kirby showed some other techniques he had learnt. He squeezed on Mario's cock, surprising him and pleasing him even more.

"Oh mamma mia, I'm about to…"  
"You're gonna cum in me? Please do… it would make me so happy~"

They continued to build up towards their peaks, until it was just inevitable. It broke free and they bent over and moaned and grunted as it washed over them.

Suddenly, the door burst open and a voice entered, "Kirby!!"

Neither of them heard the voice, and the sudden sound they dismissed. Their orgasms ended with Mario arched over Kirby, cuddling him from behind.

The voice struck again, "What the fuck are you DOING to him?!"

Mario opened his eyes and faced the voice. As it turns out, Meta Knight had just broken down the door.

Remembering what he had done to Kirby, Mario's surprised expression transitioned into a glare.

"Actually, what the fuck are _you_ doing in my house, asshole?" he growled at the intruder, surprising him.  
"I heard that Kirby was staying here tonight and I wanted to see him, given that he just went missing for a month."  
"Why? So that you could use him like a piece of meat? Leave him alone!"  
"Hey!" countered a 'shocked' Meta Knight, trying to appear as if he was in the right. "What makes you think I would do that? Besides, look what you're doing to him! Let me see him!"

Kirby looked up at Meta, clearly mad at him.

"I've told Mario everything about what you did to me when we were dating, Meta. He knows it all. You can't fool him."

Meta was shocked that the one who once loved him had just outed him like that.

"How could you?"  
"I could ask you the same thing, but I already know the answer. You're greedy for power. We all know that. You weren't looking for love. You just wanted some innocent, unsuspecting victim to exercise your power on. When you realised that I wasn't going to give you that anymore, that's when you abandoned me in Master Fortress."  
"I did nothing of the sort!"  
"You know I have a replay of it, right? And I've already sent it to Master Hand. Try saying that in court."

There was a brief silence. Meta clenched his fists, starting to lose his cool.

"Well, you can't deny that I took your virginity. No matter how you look at it, that part of you belongs to me."

Kirby's frown turned into a smug grin, as if he knew that he had already beaten Meta Knight.

"Actually, you didn't. Before I was going out with you or Mario, I'd had a night with Dedede. _He_ took my virginity."  
"WHAT?! You slept with that fat dictator?"  
"He's a _king_ , Meta. And he's not that fat, more bara," Kirby began to describe it to him, almost giggling or cackling. "He was _great_ in bed. You wouldn't believe how many times he made me cum. He was _huge_ ~"  
"Huh?" Mario called in surprise. "What happened between the two of you? Why'd you break up?"  
"Or have you been dating two guys at once all this time, you slut?"

"I was never dating him to begin with! We weren't looking for that.  
"I suppose that's the main difference between my relationships with you two. Me and Mario were both aiming for love, but with you it was something else--"

"Whatever the case," Meta angrily interrupted, "you can't just expose me like you did, Kirby!"  
"And you can't just rape me like you did, jackass. Come find me when you actually want to love me. Now I've got nothing more to say to you."

Kirby put his head down, leaving Mario to talk with Meta.

"Mario," Meta Knight tried to address him in a civil manner, "you should know that Kirby is way too young for this. You are doing the wrong thing here."  
"Oh, so he's too young in your eyes? At least I had no idea. So not only are you a liar, but you're a pedophile as well."

This shut Meta up for good.

"Anything else you'd like to say?" Mario asked. "That was rhetorical by the way. The hell out of here, you sick fuck!"

By this point the plumber had pulled out, so he pushed the spammy scrub out the door and shut it in his face.

"Kirby," he asked his lover as he returned, "you're not actually underage, right?"  
"Of course not!" answered the soft pink puff. "I _am_ fairly young for my race, but definitely legal. We're gonna be fine."  
"Thank god."  
"Now, shall we sleep on the sofa or are you going to bed?"  
"Oh, we don't have to go to sleep straight away. You wanna chill out with some TV or movies?"  
"Hmm… sure!"  
"Whatcha wanna watch?"  
"Eh, I don't mind. Maybe something funny or relaxing?"

So a film was put on, and they relaxed. Kirby leaned over and rested on the plumber's side. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep in Mario's arms.

Click.

The TV made a static noise and switched off. Mario gently set the remote on the couch for Luigi in the morning.

Hoisting the puffball on his shoulder, he carried him to bed. It wasn't difficult to support him due to his low weight. He rested him on the bed and snuggled up beside him. He looked so sweet and harmless in his sleep. Mario wrapped his arms around him and also succumbed to slumber.

* * *

Kirby woke up feeling the warmth of Mario on him. He opened his eyes and saw Mario hugging him. This was where he belonged, in the arms of his lover. Looking past Mario, he saw Luigi gazing at them with his mouth open.

The pink puff smiled and waved at him and said, "Hai~!"  
"K-Kirby… uh…"  
"What? I didn't have anywhere to sleep, so…"  
"Good-a morning Luigi," Mario woke up.  
"Mario," Luigi stuttered, "what's Kirby doing in your bed?"  
"He looked tired, so I took him to bed. I think he's happy to be here, right Kirby?"  
"Yep! I'm very happy~"  
"Okie dokie… I'm gonna go then."

Luigi left, clearly uncomfortable.

"Is he afraid of our love?" giggled Kirby.  
"No, he just doesn't want to ruin it."  
"Hmph, nothing could ruin our romance~!"

He stood up to get to Mario's mouth for a kiss. The plumber responded by peppering his lover's body with tiny kisses of his own.

 _Maybe I should come and stay here more often_ , thought Kirby as Mario embraced him, hugging him just tightly enough to make him feel safe, warm, loved and at home.


End file.
